pcoverwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper
Summary Reaper is a deadly assassin that can move like a ghost through the battlefield, dispatching enemies and draining the life from their corpses, disappearing before their allies can catch him. Reaper is most effective at close quarters, and uses his movement abilities to get close to vulnerable targets. He is at his best when ambushing and swiftly silencing targets before slipping back into the shadows.1 With his Death Blossom turning him into a deadly whirlwind, Reaper can be devastating in confined spaces, turning an enemy charge into a massacre. Official tips Reaper specializes in flanking his opponents, moving alongside the edges of the map to reach your opponents unaware is ideal. * Reaper is a powerful, short range ambusher with a pair of shotguns. * Use Wraith Form's invulnerability to move in for a kill or to escape afterward. * Ambush the enemy team with Death Blossom to turn the tide of battle. Abilities For differences on the Public Test Region, see Reaper/PTR. |''Reaper steals health from his enemies as he damages them'' |} Details * Healing amount is 20% of damage dealt using Hellfire Shotguns, Death Blossom, or melee |''Reaper tears enemies apart with twin shotguns.'' |} Details Video |''Reaper becomes a shadow for a short period of time. While in this form, he takes no damage and is able to pass through enemies, but cannot fire his weapons or use other abilities.'' Using this ability will instantly refill Hellfire Shotgun's ammo. |} Details * The ability cannot be used if the player is stunned by abilities such as Steel Trap or Flashbang, but it will prevent such effects from being applied if the ability is already active. Video |''After marking a destination, Reaper disappears and reappears at that location.'' |} Details Video |''In a blur of motion, Reaper empties both Hellfire Shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies.'' |} Details Video Strategy Reaper is a short-ranged flanker and one of the deadliest heroes in the game up close, with even Tanks like Reinhardt and Roadhog melting under the power of his Hellfire Shotguns. Reaper's relative simplicity makes him a good hero for new players, while still remaining deadly in experienced hands. Despite his power, he's not without his weaknesses, with his lack of in-combat mobility and medium or long-range damage options being the most noticeable. Weapons & Abilities * The Reaping (Passive): Reaper's sustain ability. As Reaper damages his foes, he receives a portion of the damage he deals back as Health. ** This provides Reaper with a steady stream of healing, so long as he's in combat. This can help him to survive for long periods of time in areas without many Health Packs. ** This can provide Reaper with valuable in-combat healing. If up against multiple opponents, aim to damage the targets with the highest Health to maintain your own Health. * Hellfire Shotguns: Reaper's primary weapon. The primary fire will cause Reaper to alternate shooting his two shotguns. These shotguns have a wide spread and deal high damage at short range, but have high damage falloff past that range. ** Hellfire Shotguns deal extremely high damage at short range, allowing Reaper to quickly kill targets that he gets the jump on. ** As the shotguns have high damage falloff, aim to get up close to your enemies so that you can deal the most damage possible. * Wraith Form: When activated, Reaper assumes a gaseous purple form for a short period of time. While in this form, he is invincible and untargetable by any enemy weapons or abilities and ignores enemy collision. He also moves faster for the duration. However, he cannot attack or use any abilities during this time. ** This is Reaper's main method of escape. If you suddenly find yourself surrounded by enemies, activate Wraith Form and make a break for the safest location you can find. ** When timed properly, Reaper can avoid potentially deadly attacks with this ability, such as Roadhog's Chain Hook or McCree's Flashbang. Try to anticipate your enemy's attacks and use Wraith Form before they hit. ** Using Wraith Form will remove Zenyatta's Orb Of Discord as well as Tracer's Pulse Bomb. It will also remove the effect of Ana's Biotic Grenade and Widowmaker's Venom Mine. * Shadow Step: When activated, Reaper will switch to a targeting mode, allowing him to select a point within his line of sight to Shadow Step to. Once he finds a suitable point, he can press the primary fire button to teleport to the target location after a short delay. ** This is Reaper's main method of flanking. Use Shadow Step to get to higher ground or behind enemy lines without having to travel there directly. ** Note that Reaper is immobile and cannot use weapons or abilities while using Shadow Step. Try to only Shadow Step from and to a safe position, as you otherwise make an easy target. ** Shadow Step's voice line is extreme loud which the enemy can hear him from miles away. Be careful when using it as a flank method, make sure that the enemy won't hear his coming. * Death Blossom (Ultimate): Reaper's Ultimate ability. When activated, Reaper begins to fire his shotguns in a large area-of-effect (AoE) around himself, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies that are within his line of sight for a short period of time. His movement speed is slowed for the duration, and he cannot use normal attacks or abilities. This is a channeled ability, and stuns will immediately end Death Blossom's effect. ** One of the deadliest Ultimates in the game against a stacked enemy team. Look for opportunities where your opponents are clumped together and where you can silently approach to unleash Death Blossom. ** Death Blossom's damage is treated in much the same way as Hellfire Shotguns, meaning that it will be blocked by barriers and solid surfaces. Try to make sure that your opponents don't have a corner they can duck behind when you activate Death Blossom, or you may end up wasting your Ultimate. ** Remember that heroes like McCree and Roadhog can interrupt your Ultimate. Be cautious about using Death Blossom around them if their stuns are still available. General Strategies * Reaper's high damage output makes him a great counter to durable characters like Winston or Roadhog. Consider using Reaper if up against multiple Tanks. * Reaper is usually not effective as a straightforward Assault hero like Pharah or Soldier: 76. Instead, use a combination of Shadow Step and side routes to carefully maneuver behind your opponents so that you can ambush them with your Hellfire Shotguns. Having good knowledge of each map and learning where Reaper can use Shadow Step effectively greatly increases his usefulness. Don't be afraid to spend time in a Custom Game on each of the maps finding out where Shadow Step can take you. * Try to focus your gameplay around Wraith Form's cooldown. When Wraith Form is off cooldown, you can afford to play more aggressively, since you have it available to escape if needed. When Wraith Form is on cooldown, play more defensively and don't take unnecessary risks. * Reaper can still pick up Health Packs while using Wraith Form. Keep in mind where the Health Packs on each map are so that you can plan your escape with Wraith Form if you start losing a fight. * When flanking, look to pick off lone targets rather than charging straight into a group (unless Death Blossom is available). While Reaper is more durable than other flankers, his lack of in-combat mobility means that he relies solely on Wraith Form to escape, and its short duration means that enemy heroes can follow and kill you easily if you're too far away from your own team. * It can be tempting to use Death Blossom when at low health, since this would remove the sources of the damage you're taking. Never do this. The enemy team will focus on you as soon as you use it, and Death Blossom ends immediately when Reaper dies. * When ambushing with Death Blossom, look for ledges or other raised areas that you can leap off of to get into the middle of the enemy team before activating your Ultimate. Always use the element of surprise in your favor. * When Reaper reloads, his magazine refills very quickly after reloading - roughly at the point Reaper fully releases his shotguns and they fall from his view - meaning you don't have to finish the animation. Taking an action other than firing (entering Wraith Form, using a quick melee attack, etc.) at the moment the ammo counter shows a full magazine of 8/8 allows for less time watching a useless animation and a faster response time, which is helpful against targets such as Reinhardt and Roadhog who can kill you while you are vulnerable reloading. Story Reaper's cells simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate.2 Even after the complete destruction of his body, Reaper has been observed to retain some kind of form as a black mist, apparently able to regain physical form at a later point.3 Pre-Omnic Crisis The man who would later be known as Reaper was originally known as Gabriel Reyes. He was born in Los Angeles. Prior to the Omnic Crisis, he joined the United States military, where he achieved a senior officer position. He achieved veteran status, and was highly respected. Reyes earned a coveted position in the government's controversial and still-classified (but widely acknowledged) "soldier enhancement program." Military scientists shaped Reyes and other inductees into the perfect soldiers, blessed with superhuman speed, strength, and agility.4